


Erubescent HIATUS

by orphan_account



Series: Red [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Betrayal, Bottom Harry Potter, Consensual Infidelity, Enemies to Lovers, Enemy Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings Realization, Ginny Weasley is the Best Girlfriend, Identity Reveal, Infidelity, M/M, Not serpentine Voldemort, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Realization, Top Voldemort (Harry Potter), everyone is bi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: December is near an end, Winter Break is not quite over, and Harry Potter runs into someone very unexpected. Fighting, revelations, discussions, and smut ensues. But it's not so simple as it all sounds.(Split in multiple parts. Smut is chapter two.)





	1. pt 1

_**Erubescent** _

_**Honey Latte** _

* * *

It's been four days since he slept with the dark lord.

A few short days ago his life changed drastically in the matter of moments due to some red wine and no filter, and yet life goes on as if he hadn't betrayed everyone he knows by fucking the dark lord. When he closes his eyes he can still see it, Voldemort's serpentine face contorted in pleasure, he can still feel it happening in his mind. The strong insistent way Voldemort fucked him, holding him so close. He can still taste his lips if he thinks back. The love marks have faded, for the most part, all but the teeth marks on his neck, and the darkest of the bruises. The bruises on his hips, from where Voldemort's fingers clasped so tightly, are yellow and purple in equal measure, nearly healing. In a few days he'll have no marks to show that he'd slept with his enemy, maybe a scar where his teeth bit deeply as Harry had come, screaming with pleasure. In the corner of the room he's rented at the Leaky Cauldron for break, lay the crumpled stolen robes, unwashed, still smelling of sex, Harry's cum staining the black silk from where it had landed as Voldemort fucked him. He shivers looking at them. The ghost of that day clings to his skin like a physical thing, a reminder in everything from the falling snow to the right shade of red.

Harry stands, shaking out of his stupor. Ginny is coming to get him any minute, he thinks she made sure she could go alone so they could hook up before he arrives, and the thought makes him feel even more horrible for cheating on her. Ginny is the perfect girlfriend, beautiful and kind and wonderful. If anyone would be understanding of his infidelity it would be her, but he doesn't deserve her kindness or understanding. He sighs, running a hand down his face.

A knock at the door makes Harry wince. Now or never. He opens the door and his girlfriend throws herself at him, kissing him. Harry stands stiff and still in her arms, unresponsive, until she pulls back. "What's..." She trails off, eyes widening when she sees the marks. She doesn't look hurt, which is a good sign. He thinks. "Who gave you those?"

Mortified, Harry squeezes his eyes shut. "Voldemort."

When he peeks his eyes open Ginny is staring at him with an incredulous expression, so shocked she looks a bit like an owl. Apparently she sees something in her face, because her face gets even more shocked, but also amused. "Oh my god." She gasps, a hysterical chuckle. "Fuck Harry, you're serious?"

He nods. "You know how I followed Draco Malfoy to that party?"

"Yes." Ginny smiles. "I thought you'd hook up with him, not the bloody dark lord. Geez Harry."

Harry blinks at his girlfriend. "I'm sorry." He gasps. "What?"

Ginny laughs at his expression. "Oh love, you thought I'd care you cheated?" He nods, because why the hell wouldn't she. "You remember when we first got together, when I said I loved you but that I didn't really like sex with guys all the time?" Harry nods once again. "When you gave me permission to sleep with other girls as long as I shared details, I figured it was obvious that you had the same permission, but with guys. You have my permission to cheat as long as it's not with another girl, love. That category does include the dark lord, though I never in my life thought I'd need to include him on the list of people you might screw."

Harry blinks, once twice, then laughs, long and hard and slightly hysterical. "Ginny, love of my life, have I ever told you that your're the literal best girlfriend ever."

She grins, warm and sweet, brown eyes glittering. "Once or twice." Then she grabs his hands and drags him to the bed so they can sit. "Now, tell me everything."

No longer afraid of Ginny's wrath, Harry tells her all about his little fling with the dark lord. He tells her about the robes, which she demands to see, the mask, which he has to reluctantly tell her he left behind, and the party. He tells her about the dancing and the wine and how he left to go home before he did something stupid, only to end up in the wrong side of the house alone with Voldemort. When he gets to the part about Voldemort telling him to kneel, she laughs.

"You did what?" Her face is so amused.

Harry turns crimson. "I got to my knees thinking he wanted me to suck him off." He repeats, cheeks stained red with embarrassment. Ginny rolls of the bed she laughs so hard. Harry scowls. "Laugh it up girl." he smirks, then he removes his shirt so she can see the full extent of his nearly healed marks.

Her eyes darken. "Damn." she sounds breathy. Her fingers trace the trail of marks, a low whistle. "He really did a number on you."

He smirks again, then continues to tell her what the dark lord said. He tells her about the sex, how he sucked the dark lord off in his office, and how it led to the most absolutely mind blowing sex of his life, and Ginny grins the more he tells her, her eyes darkening with desire. He tells her how he could have sworn some one walked in on him as the dark lord was fucking him on the desk, quite possibly Draco Malfoy, and that the dark lord had noticed too.

"He said those exact words?" Ginny interrupts. " _Put a show on for our guest._ Those exact words?"

Harry nods, already aroused by the memories. "In parseltongue." He clarifies. "So either he didn't realize he was understood, or he hadn't realized he wasn't speaking English."

Ginny smiles, languid and lusty. "Damn that's hot."

Harry chuckles, then continues his story, letting her know all about how he'd moaned louder and made sure to do exactly as asked, putting on a show for some stranger who might or might not have been the younger Malfoy. He tells her how they left after Harry and Voldemort came, quick enough the tapping of their shoes echoed down the hall. He tells her how after a few minutes the dark lord pulled him down into his lap on a chair, and how shortly after the older Malfoy walked in.

"Wait you were seen naked by both the Malfoys?" Ginny laughs.

"Pretty sure I was, yeah." he chuckles.

"And then what?" Ginny's eyes sparkle.

"I left. I couldn't be found out, so I took a shower and left." He shrugs. "Flooed here."

Ginny giggles. "Well, are you going to sleep with him again?"

Harry shakes his head. "I don't know if that's possible." He says, honest.

His girlfriend hums. "Well, let me know if he finds out your identity and becomes your boyfriend. That way five years from now, when we are married, I can introduce us at parties in a really convoluted way." She mines waving to a group of people. "Hi there. I'm Ginny Potter, and this is my girlfriend Luna, and my husband Harry, and Harry's boyfriend Tom, also known as the Dark Lord.."

Harry stutters out a laugh. "Girl, if he finds out who I am I'll die, but if that happens you will be the first to know. I just can't imagine how I'd tell anyone else."

"Bring him to dinner." She suggests. Harry throws a pillow at her.

\--

When they get to the Burrow, Ron immediately falls upon them to ask what took them so long, only to see the marks all over Harry's neck. He launches himself at Harry with a roar, and Harry has to dodge until Arthur arrives to hold him back. "Ron!" He yells. "What is the meaning of this?"

Ron snarls in the hold. "He slept with my sister!"

Arthur's eyes widen at the sight of the marks, but before anything can escalate Ginny breaks them up by yelling, "Oi! Don't jump to conclusions. Those are from Harry's boyfriend." Everyone in the house freezes where they are, including Ginny and Harry, who both look to one another with wide eyes and red faces. "Oh my gosh Harry, I'm sorry." She says, obviously thinking on her feet even as she apologizes. "I forgot to ask if you wanted to keep that aspect of our relationship a secret."

Harry shrugs. "Little late now love." Then he turns to the gathered Weasleys and Hermione as if he hadn't been given permission officially only an hour earlier. As if this was old news to the two of them, not discussed literally ten minutes before their arrival. "Sorry for this." He says, then he turns to look exclusively at Ron. "Mate, Ginny and I have an agreement, okay? We are allowed to be intimate with people of the same gender. We took so long because we were swapping stories and we didn't expect you'd want to be around."

Ron doesn't move, shocked boneless in Arthur's arms. "You mean you guys have some sort of weird super kinky relationship where your allowed to walk out on each other and have partners as long as they are the same gender as you, and you didn't tell me or Hermione?" he asks.

Harry and Ginny look at each other and burst out laughing in unison. Ginny recovers. "Dude, you reacted like this when you'd though we had sex like a normal couple. We expected you to explode if we ever told you. And Harry's boyfriend is new, and not very serious right now, where as Luna and I have been dating longer than me and Harry have been."

Luna?" Hermione asks. "Luna Lovegood?"

Ginny grins, wide and sweet, romantic. "That's right." She beams.

Luckily the rest of the Weasleys deem Harry's not serious _boyfriend_ less important than Ginny's very serious girlfriend, and the conversation is dropped in favor of Ginny talking about Luna. All things considered, everyone takes it fairly well. They all accept his and Ginny's story, and that is all there is too it. No more is speaks more about it, not even as everyone is sent for bed. Only, Ron remains distant until the presents are opened in the morning and all is seemingly forgiven.

\--

Christmas passes without anything happening, and December draws to an end. Harry is asked to stay at the Weasleys for the rest of the summer and he agrees, but tells them he needs to make sure to get his things. It's not a lie, but in truth he just wants a little more time to pretend he isn't Harry Potter. Five minutes of peace where he can just pretend him sleeping with the dark lord wasn't the worst betrayal he could have done. Ginny goes with him, but leaves so she can visit Luna. Since she admitted to dating the girl, Molly hasn't been letting her go spend the night anymore. Ron and Hermione come too, like it's meant to be a double date, but they go find a dark corner to shag in like hypocrites, and Harry is left to be blissfully alone. He's just left the leaky cauldron when he runs into someone.

Harry's eyes widen as he looks at Voldemort, or Tom Riddle more accurately. He looks like sixteen year old Tom Riddle, but older. Handsome, pale, and dark haired. Same high cheekbones and piercing eyes. Grey streaks the sides of his neatly styled hair, but otherwise he just looks like he could be in his twenties. His eyes are still red, but a dark maroon that could almost pass as brown. Harry can't help but wonder how much the universe must hate him, for him to run into Voldemort of all people, here, looking human and still just as sinfully gorgeous as he could be in his more serpentine form.

"Harry Potter." Voldemort hisses, and he clambers to his feet, brushing the dirt from his suit and robes. "I'm not here to fight with you. I'm minding my own business and I'm really not in the mood."

Harry climbs to his own feet, brushing himself off, and he tries not to let his face redden as he remembers exactly how he'd seen the dark lord last, only ten days earlier. He's still ranting, but Harry can't help but notice the ways the light glints off his ebony hair, how his skin looks in the winter sunlight. He thinks on Ginny's words and realizes with startling clarity that he does want Voldemort to become a regular part of his life, not in trying to kill him, but in destroying him in a much more pleasurable way.

"...so if you could just..." He trails off, having finally actually looked at Harry, flushed, lips parted, eyes darkened. Harry can see the moment he's found out, and he shivers as the dark lord runs a sharp nailed finger across his bottom lip. "I know this mouth." He says.

"Huh?" Harry tries, suddenly a little wary. He doesn't even know how the dark lord will react to such information.

"Hard to forget when these lips have been wrapped so sinfully around my cock." Harry feels his legs quiver at those words, spoken deeper and filled with equal measures of lust and confusion.

From the pocket of his robes he pulls out a mask, Harry's mask from the party, red and gold glinting in a stunning way in the dappled winter light. Harry's mouth widens in shock at the sight of it, he'd expected it to be thrown away, and like the prince putting Cinderella's shoe upon her foot to reveal her to be the maiden he danced with at the ball, Voldemort removes his glasses and ties the mask around his face to prove he's exactly who he thinks he is. He steps back, sucks in a sharp glass, then grabs Harry and pulls him to a nearby dark corner, pushing him back against the wall.

The dark lord kisses Harry, and he wasn't expecting that, but he melts into it anyways, his hands grasping at the dark lord's robes with need. Their lips move and tongues battle with ardor, Harry moaning into his mouth, ready to receive anything the dark lord could ask him to. He pulls back, and there is an anger in his eyes that mixes with the passion. "What is the meaning of this, Harry Potter?"

Harry doesn't know what to say. "What would you like me to tell you, my lord?" He whispers the last words lowly, the same as he had when he'd been naked in the dark lord's lap, pleased to see him shiver.

"The truth." Voldemort demands, no less menacing with his human face.

Harry sighs. "I wasn't trying to seduce you." He answers, licking his lips to chase the taste of him. "I went to the party to get away, to pretend to be someone else. I got drunk, drunk enough that I had no inhibitions or reservations, and I knew I'd need to leave before I did something absolutely stupid. I went into the wrong wing, and you were there. I thought I'd been asked to kneel because you wanted me to pleasure you, and I figured maybe you asked that of your followers often, and the idea wasn't absolutely disgusting. In fact I thought it sounded like a really good idea. I didn't lie about finding you attractive, I do, and I knew it was a once in a lifetime chance to act out on that desire. I'm sorry I lied, I am, but I'm not sorry for what happened, even if you kill me. Though, I'm kind of hoping you will decide that I'm not lying about trying to seduce you to the light side, and you'll take me to bed again, but you could pretend this never happened and we can go back to killing each other next time if you'd prefer."

Voldemort looks very stunned by his words. He chuckles. "You think I sleep with all of my followers, darling?" The last word is a hissed noise almost like a growl. His finger traces Harry's lips again.

Harry shivers. "I don't know what you do." He admits.

"I don't sleep with me followers." He purrs, crowding Harry tighter against the wall. "In all my years as a dark lord I'd never taken a follower, especially not a recruit."

Harry flushes. "Then why did you chose me?"

He looks at Harry with hooded eyes. "You were by far the most bold to ever come onto me." His voice is warm and sultry. "I've been propositioned by many of my followers, none quite as enticing. You've no idea how you looked, kneeling below me, glancing shyly up at me from behind that mask, obvious and intrepid in the face of your desires. You're a beautiful boy, Harry Potter, and that night I saw you in the darkness and I'd been unable to place your familiarity, but I did find you desirable."

Harry shivers at the implication, but asks anyways, so he can be sure. "Do you normally find me to be attractive, or just when I'm masked and begging?"

Voldemort shivers. "What shall you do with that information, Harry Potter?"

Harry licks his lips. "What shall you do with yours?" He returns.

His hand snakes into Harry's hair, and his lips claim Harry's own fiercely. When he pulls away he looks at Harry with undisguised lust. "Come with me."

It's a bad idea, worse than the first time, but Harry nods shakily at the offer. He does want this, while Voldemort isn't planning on killing him for it. The dark lord apparates them both, and his feet hit the familiar entry way floor of the Malfoy Manor. He stumbles a bit, trying to regain his center of balance, and the dark lord chuckles at him, and scoops him up into his arms like a blushing bride. He walks into a room with a group of death eaters, all looking very shocked when the dark lord comes into the room with another person in his arm, including Lucius Malfoy, who seems to recognize him from the last time he wore this mask, and Severus Snape, who no doubt recognizes him as himself judging by his face, having seen him recently without the mask. The other's luckily don't seem to recognize Harry as himself, which he's grateful for, and the six people in the room are clearly aware of who Voldemort is despite his human appearance.

"I'm going to be indisposed for a while." He says. "If anyone disturbs us I will murder you, favored or not."

The door slams behind him, but before they are too far gone he can hear someone laugh in a relaxed way. "I'm so fucking high right now I saw the dark lord come in with Harry Potter."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Erubescent** _

_**Honey Latte** _

* * *

Lust is a powerful emotion. In some cases lust can be mistaken for love because the feelings are so intense, but this is not one of those cases. Harry Potter isn't stupid, he knows he isn't in love with the dark lord, but that doesn't mean it's not easy to get lost in the moment. It would be so easy to convince himself his feelings are love, to convince himself that Voldemort could possibly feel the same, and that he isn't betraying everyone because he is actually somehow using love to defeat the dark lord, to convince him to give up on dark magic. In a way lust is a burning fire, deeply intense and all consuming, if controlled it can be safe, but if not given boundaries it can destroy. Love is water, with time water can erode through anything in it's path, wear down any obstacle. Water is much more flexible than fire, but just as destructive. Love and Lust are also destructive forces, opposite and the same in some ways. Lust can be seen as love, love mistaken for lust, unlike fire and water. No one burns and thinks they are drowning.

This is why, upon finally finding himself naked in the dark lord's bedroom, he hesitates. The mask is no longer on, he has nothing to hide behind. Voldemort seems to feel his hesitation, and he stops kissing his shoulders and undoing his buttons, but he doesn't move out from behind him. "Why do you hesitate?" he asks, voice soft, breathe ghosting across the back of his neck, warm and light, sending shivers down his spine.

Harry chooses his words carefully. "It's different." He says, voice a scarce octave above a whisper. "There's no pretending. It was easy when I could rationalize it as if I was just a recruit and you were my dark lord. It was me choosing to ignore that I'm destined to destroy you one day, or you are destined to destroy me. That was me choosing to be nothing more than a follower pleasuring a dark lord. But, if we do this it is  _you_  choosing the same thing. You'll be willingly choosing to sleep with me, knowing my identity, and it's a terrifying thought. I thought I'd be dead if you ever figured out that it was me behind that mask, the mask you kept for some reason I can't even figure out, and now we are here in your room, about to do it again, and I feel vulnerable because there is no hiding behind a mask. I am Harry Potter, and you are Lord Voldemort, and there is no pretending because even your followers recognized me. Does that make sense?"

Voldemort chuckles. "I suppose it does." He turns Harry around so they are face to face. "First of all, I would like to reassure you that no one in that room would ever let it be known you were here. I have my suspicions about Severus Snape's loyalties, a spy is always a spy, but I doubt he'd let it slip because he really is the only one who'd be able to let the order know of you're presence here. Barty is supposed to be dead as you know, as is Evan Rosier. Lucius has already mentioned your likeness to me so I'm quite certain he already figured it out. As for Rodulphus and Rabstban Lestrange, they were both exposed to a bad potion, and they are so high right now I doubt they'll remember much, but even so I'd still trust them if they were to recall every detail. I should have asked your permission before revealing you, I took a risk to make sure we are not interrupted."

Harry nods. "I trust you." he tells the dark lord, a little shocked to know how true the words are. "As far as I know you've never lied to me.

"I never will." The dark lord promises. "As for me choosing to sleep with you, I have on occasion debated pushing you up against a wall as we fought, because you are very intense, adrenaline is running high, and your whole attention is on me. I may have already done so if we had not always been surrounded by others as we fought."

"Oh!" Harry blinks. "I guess I assumed that it was a teenage hormone thing."

Voldemort chuckles. "As far as my death eaters are concerned, with the exception being Lucius, this can be easily explained as hate fucking. I've been called out on being obsessed by you once or more by each of them aside from Snape. In case you hadn't noticed no one was actually surprised to see you, they were surprised it was actually happening, but no one was surprised to see it was you." It is true, Harry realizes. Not a single one of them aside from Snape looked remotely concerned to see Harry Potter in the dark lord's arms. "I would be more inclined to say this is us getting the lustful thoughts out of our systems. Nothing has to change. I won't feel betrayed to find you're learning to defeat me, I already know you are, and I can continue being a dark lord and trying to kill Dumbledore without you having to take it as a thing you could have had any chance of stopping."

Harry nods at that. "I guess I'm okay with that." He says.

"And yet you hesitate still." Voldemort notes.

"I'm afraid." The words slip out like something shameful. "I'm afraid to give in. It's a weakness, a betrayal."

Voldemort walks away for a moment, and he comes back holding the mask he'd removed and set on the bed table before he'd come to kiss Harry. There was no reason to keep it on with the dark lord already aware of his identity. "Would it help if you could still pretend?" And Harry flushes as he realizes that it likely would. "I don't mind if you wish to put some distance between yourself and your desires. You don't have to be Harry Potter." He takes Harry's arm and waves a hand over his forearm. A red death eater mark decorates his skin, but Harry knows it is only a glamour. "You can just be a death eater, the only one I've ever desired, not special in any other way. Would that make you feel more comfortable, my equal?"

Harry looks at the red mask in his hand, and the red brand on his arm, then he meets Voldemort's gaze, dark maroon meeting his own absinthe eyes. This offer is seems if not quite as selfless as it comes out, for the dark lord has yet to release his arm, thumb brushing over the mark absently. "You just like to see me covered in your marks." He teases.

The dark lord huffs out a soft chuckle at that. "I like making sure everyone knows what is mine."

He takes the mask from the dark lord's hand and lets it drop onto his discarded robe."Maybe another time, my lord." Harry purrs, teasing, and the man shivers.

The words give him far more confidence than he'd have expected. Maybe it is in the way Voldemort shivers as he says those words, or the way he feels as if the weight of his identity has once again been lifted, even without the mask on his face. Whatever the cause, suddenly he no longer feels hesitant or worried. It's almost Pavlovian, the way he grows bolder as he refers to the dark lord as his lord. The guiltiness of his desires no longer seems to have any meaning.

"You can have me as I am." Harry whispers, and the man undoes the glamour. Uncertainty seems to flood back into him, and Harry decides he's a lot more fucked up than he realized.

The dark lord circles him like a predator. "Let me know if you don't like something." Harry shivers. "Take off your shirt."

It's an easy request, the dark lord had already undone most of his buttons. It's chilly without his clothes. Voldemort stares at him in unexpected appreciation. Harry shivers, staring at him unblinking. In for a penny...


End file.
